Le prix d'une vie
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: Basé sur la saison 3 /!\ SPOILERS ! Charming a besoin d'être sauvé, heureusement, Hook est là. Mais à Neverland, une vie vaut une âme...


_**Encore une petite idée qui m'est venue, j'espère que ce sera bon.**_

_**C'est peut être une DeathFic, et un One Shoot. Ou pas, car j'ai peut être une suite en tête. Mais ce n'est pas sur du tout.**_

_**Je ne possède pas la série ou les personnages d'Once Upon A Time.**_

* * *

Synopsis : Basé sur la saison 3 /!\ SPOILERS !

Charming a besoin d'être sauvé, heureusement, Hook est là. Mais à Neverland, une vie vaut une âme...

* * *

_Voilà plusieurs jours que Charming était rongé par le poison, mais il refusait obstinément d'en parler à qui que ce soit. __Seul le capitaine, habité de l'île avait remarqué et découvert à quoi était dû le mal-être de prince. __Il avait donc inventé une piètre excuse pour conduire son compagnon d'aventure loin du groupe, là où ruisselait une eau bénite qui le guérirait. _

_Après bien des explications de la part d' Hook sur les raisons de sa supercherie, Charming finit par remercier le pirate et ils revinrent vers le groupe . Dès son arrivée le prince alla embrasser Snow, heureux, ils pourraient vivre ensemble pendant encore de longues années. __Mais quelques jours plus tard, alors que tout semblait aller au mieux, qu'ils avaient enfin vaincu Pan et sauvé Henry, ils rencontrèrent un autre problème._

Tout le monde marchait vers le navire, soulagé d'apercevoir à nouveau les épais mâts, les blanches voiles et la coque boisée du Jolly Roger. Avec l'ombre pour la voile le grand navire était le billet de retour. Ils rentreraient tous, sain et sauf vers Storybrooke en oubliant Neverland derrière eux. Snow et Charming auraient un autre enfant, Neal, Emma et Henry recomposaient à nouveau une famille, Regina aurait peut être enfin droit à sa fin heureuse, Rumpelstilstkin avait retrouvé son fils, et il allait maintenant retrouver l'amour de sa vie.

Mais un seul détail faisait ombre au tableau, une seule personne ralentissait le pas à l'approche de Jolly Roger : Hook. Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'il s'était mis à marcher lentement à l'arrière de la file, et il se trouvait maintenant statique sur la crique.

Cela n'alerta pas les autres aventuriers au début, bien trop occupé à fêter des retrouvailles, mais contre toute attente c'est Rumpel qui avait fini par remarquer l'absence du pirate. Alertant de ce fait le reste du groupe qui se rendirent alors instinctivement vers la barre, aucun d'entre eux ne se souvenait avoir vu le capitaine monté à bord. À leur grande surprise, ils le virent rebroussant chemin. Charming, qui avait réagi le premier, se précipita alors vers le pont d'embarquement.

« Hook ! Hook ! » Cria t-il.

Le pirate se retourna alors en entendant le prince l'appeler, il n'en avait pas envie, ils avaient espéré que personne ne marque son absence, mais c'était peine perdue, et il le savait déjà. Et lorsqu'il lui fit face il s'aperçut à son grand regret que celui-ci avait été rejoint par le reste des passagers.

« Hey, … Commença Charming

- Où allez-vous ? Coupa Emma.

- Nulle part. Mentit l'homme.

- Vous ne venez pas ? Pourquoi ? Dit Charming.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Et il me semble, camarade, que j'ai déjà fait tout ce que je pouvais pour vous. Non ? Pointa t-il en désignant les côtes du prince de doigt, oubliant la présence des autres.

- De quoi parle t-il ? » S'intrigua Snow en fusillant son mari du regard avant de tourner la tête vers le pirate et attirant ainsi le reste des regards sur les deux hommes.

Hook voulut expliquer lui même, se sentant responsable de l'embarras du prince, mais il fut coupé par celui-ci.

« Hook m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai été touché par une flèche lors de notre arrivée, elle était empoisonnée avec un puissant poison. Il m'a donné un remède, je suis guéri, et on pourra avoir un enfant, tout reprendre à zéro, comme tu le voulais. Expliqua t-il en prenant les mains de sa femme.

- Cela ne répond pas à la question je crois, lâcha Emma qui depuis le début n'avait pas quitté le pirate des yeux. Attirant encore une fois tous les regards vers l'homme.

- Oh, j'aime le paysage, cette île et moi c'est une longue histoire, j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps et...

- Essayez autre chose. Coupa la jeune femme, déterminée à savoir la vérité.

- Quel était le prix ? Intervint le mage.

- Le prix ? Le prix de quoi ? Questionna Snow.

- Le prix répéta t-il, vous vous souvenez, avec la magie il y a toujours un prix. »

Hook eut un nouveau sentiment de mal aise, maintenant tous les visages en face de lui attendaient une réponse claire. Il sentit son regard partir sur l'horizon, cette vue, la nuit étoilée, le Jolly Roger et les vagues dansantes de l'océan. Il eut un petit moment d'absence.

« Qu'avez vous fait ? S'inquiéta Snow.

- Je... J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. J'ai vendu mon âme.

- Quoi ? Hurla Emma.

Le remède que je lui ai donné il l'a guéri. Mais, il y a une règle à Neverland. Une vie vaut une âme. En lui sauvant la vie avec cette source, j'ai donné son âme à la magie de cette île, il ne peut la quitter sans mourir. Je.. J'ai fait un échange. Lui contre moi. »

Le pirate s'avança un peu plus vers l'eau et se posa tranquillement sur un rocher non loin. Neal connaissait bien cette attitude, il l'avait déjà vu s'asseoir et regarder l'horizon auparavant, pendant la brève période où il a vécu sur le Jolly Roger. Il savait qu'il faisait ça quand il était triste ou qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées.

Le reste du groupe quant à lui rassemblait les morceaux, essayait de comprendre.

« Mais, mais alors. Commença Henry.

- Oui, répondit Hook, comprenant ce que voulait dire l' peut maintenant quitter l'île librement. Sa vie n'en sera pas en danger... Quant à moi... J'ai pris sa place.

- Si vous partez, vous mourrez. Conclue Regina.

- C'est à croire que vous aviez tort. Les méchants peuvent avoir une fin heureuse.

- Mais ça ne doit pas être la fin ! On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Cria Charming.

- On ne peut pas rompre un marché. J'en sais quelque chose. » Annonça Rumpel.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Regina, qui confirma elle aussi ce que venait tout juste de dire le mage.

« Quelqu'un disait qu'on pouvait tous avoir une fin heureuse, que cela ne dépendait que de là où on choisissait d'y mettre le point final. Je crois que c'est ma fin heureuse.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas laisser tomber maintenant, pas ici, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. L'histoire ne se finit jamais comme ça.

- Navré de te décevoir gamin, mais les contes ne sont pas toujours la réalité. »

- Tous semblaient tellement désolés, le pirate avait fait son choix sans les concerté et il en assumait parfaitement les conséquences. Il n'y avait rien à faire de plus.

Hook finit par se relever et se dirigea à nouveau vers la sombre forêt, il n'avait rien à ajouter mais c'était sans compter sur Snow, qui ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser faire ça.

« Et vous pensez vraiment que nous allons partir comme ça ?

- Je l'espère en tout cas. Je vous aurai tous bien proposé de rester ici. Mais regardez-vous, vous êtes une famille, et vous avez des amis là bas, ils attendent votre retour. Ne perdait pas plus de temps.

- On reviendra, on reviendra vous chercher. Dit Emma, les larmes aux yeux. »

La capitaine partit un peu plus loin vers les hauts arbres, sans se retourner il savait déjà que le Jolly Roger s'envolait lentement derrière lui, aucun des passagers n'auraient pu faire quelque chose, même si au fond d'eux ils l'auraient tous voulu. Si les dernières paroles de Swan avaient été réconfortantes, tous savaient très bien que le pirate ne pourrait jamais partir, ni ce jour, ni un autre.

Il s'était lui même condamné à passer le reste de sa vie, seul, sur l'île, et sa vie promettait d'être longue, parce que s'il y avait une seule chose de sûr à Neverland. C'est que le temps ne vous tuera jamais. Il devrait vivre une éternité sur cette île. Mais il n'en avait pas l'intention, non, il allait changer les choses, les enfants perdus étaient partis, il n'y avait personne d'autre sur cette île. S'il avait passé une vie à chercher comment tuer le ténébreux il passerait une éternité à chercher comment détruire cette île maudite afin d'éviter que l'histoire ne se répète à nouveau.

_Un an plus tard...*_

_« Hey ! C'est un garçon ! Cria Charming enjoué._

_- Salut, mon grand, mais regarde toi, tu as déjà tout d'un prince, murmura Snow._

_- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? Demanda l'infirmière._

_- Il lui faut un prénom de héro, chuchota le prince à l'oreille de sa femme._

_- Killian, dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce. Nous l'appellerons Killian »_

Fin ( ? )

* * *

* Ce passage n'était pas prévu dans l'histoire, il est du à une amie, qui voulait un signe que les Charming n'ont pas oublié le sacrifice que Hook a fait pour eux.


End file.
